Little Miss Bass
by rocketstar
Summary: I, spy with my little eye someone returning to town after many weeks away. Why it's Isadora Bass, eldest child of the Big Bad Bart and twin sister of the one and only Chuck Bass and the most mysterious Bass of them all... Where have you been I? We've missed our favourite Basshole so dearly. xoxo gossip girl.
1. Chapter 1

_Spotted; Isadora Bass back in town after pulling the mother of all Houdini acts on us this summer and where is the first place Little Miss Bass goes on her return? Straight back to the depths of hell where she so rightly belongs… Or the Palace Hotel for those of you who don't know any better…_

* * *

Isadora Bass sighed as she looked at the gossip girl blast, there went coming back home quietly as now the entire Upper East Side knew she was back in town. She had been back in Manhattan for forty minutes now and already she was back on the blogger's radar after being off it for two months. Sliding her phone back into her jacket pocket Isadora used to her key to open the door to her suite and the first thing Isadora saw when she walk into her suite up was her brother Chuck sitting on the couch holding his favourite accessory; a glass of single malt scotch. He looked at her briefly and Isadora noticed his mouth twitch in amusement before tuning into his trademark smirk. It was a rather welcoming sight considering the two of them hadn't seen each other in two and a half months. Not since they were forced to go our separate ways over the summer but school was starting up in a week and Isadora was allowed to come home. "Hello Charles."

"Isadora, it's good to see you again alive and well for the most part at least…" Chuck began from where he sat, normally Isadora would have been annoyed that her brother had made himself welcome in her suite when she wasn't even there but she was happy to see her brother here, for once.

"Right back at you Chuck, it's been a long time." Isadora admitted.

"How was your prolonged stay in Australia, I'm guessing that your more than relieved to be out of purgatory?"

Isadora wearily laughed as she took her brother's scotch out his hand and drained the entire thing. The irony of her brother's statement was that she actually loved being forced to stay with their Uncle Jack in Australia and do mind numbing boring paperwork at the Bass Industries office whilst she was there. Although she hadn't spent as much time doing work that was expected of her given that her Uncle Jack decided that they should spend more time having fun and enjoying themselves than doing work. So it wasn't that much of a punishment not that Isadora minded however it was coming home that was the real problem especially when she came face to face with the Big Bad Bart. "I've just returned to purgatory actually and no I'm not relieved to back if I'm honest, I'm dreading my inevitable run in with our father…"

"Why is it Bart is so mad with you sis? You never said why Bart's mad at you the prodigal daughter... What on earth did you do that was so bad to be exiled from New York for the summer?" Chuck questioned.

"Apart from my existence? Your guess is a good as mine." Isadora joked but in fact was lying as something happened at the beginning of the summer and Bart had found out and ever since then he hadn't exactly been on speaking terms with Isadora. Ignoring her for three weeks until he finally spoke to Isadora, only to tell that a car was waiting downstairs to take her to the airstrip where the jet was waiting to take her to Australia. Isadora wasn't stupid, in fact far from it and she knew that her father was punishing her for what happened because it had cost Bart a lot of money to cover up not to mention Isadora had embarrassed him and that was the one thing that the Big Bad Bart hated; being embarrassed especially by his children

"Isadora…" Chuck began, as he knew when his sister was lying as the Bass' were natural born liars so Chuck could always tell when Isadora was lying to him but there was so way she could tell him what really happened. Anyway it was over and done with and Isadora just wanted to forget.

"Leave it alone Chuck." Isadora warned.

"Will you stop calling me that Isadora? We're not seven years old anymore and I am far cry from an actual baby." Chuck points out.

"You may have a point but that doesn't change the fact that I am older than you by fifteen minutes and you will always be my baby brother Chuck." Isadora teased referring to the fact that she and Chuck were fraternal twins and she was the elder twin. The two of them were the only children of self-made billionaire Bartholomew Bass and his wife Evelyn. Their mother died in childbirth and it was no secret that their father resented them for that fact. "But tell me what I've been missing since I've been gone…"

"Nothing of particular interest, it's been a slow summer even for us but everyone will be overjoyed to see you especially Nate given that he's been desperately trying to get in contact with you all summer yet you've been intent on ignoring him for months." Chuck replied as he moved over to sit next to Isadora. The Bass twins were as different as night today and despite the fact that the two of them were complete polar opposites in appearance and personality the two of them got on pretty well. Given that Chuck was the devious of the two and Isadora was the more moral but it didn't mean that Isadora couldn't be led astray. The two of them by far were not your average brother and sister especially since they tended to act more like comrades than siblings but it suited the two of them just fine as the only thing that really mattered was they gave each other balance.

"I know, I'll get in touch with Nathaniel when I'm good and ready." Isadora idly said.

"Does he have something to do with–"

"Before you even ask, no Nate is not involved with why I left this summer, so stop asking Chuck. I'm not telling you, at least not yet…" Isadora replied.

"I'll find out eventually Isadora, you know I will."

"I know. I'm looking forward to it…" Isadora quipped with a small smile, she knew her brother would find out what secret she was keeping from him and it was only a matter of time as Chuck was proficient at finding out people's dirty secrets not to mention secrets didn't exactly stay secret on the upper east side.


	2. Chapter 2

Isadora stepped out onto the street and as she did she wrapped her scarf around her neck, summer was coming to end and soon it would be autumn. It also happened to her favourite season to be in New York, which made her even more glad to be home. After fixing her scarf Isadora made her way over to where her driver was waiting only to stop when she saw the one person who she was currently avoiding other than Bart and that was her old friend and her brother's best friend; Nate Archibald. Isadora kept walking and when Nate made his way towards her she tried walk past him but he just kept blocking her way. So in the end Isadora just gave up and figured she'd listen to him and then be on her merry way. "What are you doing here Nate?"

"Chuck told me you'd be here, so I figured I'd come and wait you out given that you haven't been answering any of my calls or text for the last few months." Nate explained.

"What can I say? I'm a very busy person, now if you'll excuse me I have places to go…" Isadora began, making a mental note in her head to wrangle her brother's neck when she next came across him as she had made it perfectly clear to Chuck that she didn't want to see Nate. But then again she should have seen this coming giving that Chuck liked to meddle and cause trouble for his own pleasure especially when it was at others misery.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"There is nothing to talk about Nate, I thought I made that pretty clear to you several times already or did you completely miss the point about me avoiding you for the entire summer? So let me repeat myself one last time, we don't need to talk as there is nothing to talk about so just drop it already!" Isadora firmly stated.

"I catch you doing a line of coke and you think that we don't need to talk about that, seriously Isadora? The strongest thing I ever saw you take before this whole coke thing was an aspirin and you'd always bust mine and Chuck's balls when you so much as caught a whiff of pot on us. You don't do drugs Isadora, drink yes but drugs isn't your thing."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think you do Nathaniel." Isadora retorted before walking off but she didn't get too far as Nate grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Does Chuck know?"

"–Excuse me?" Isadora demanded.

"You heard me. Does Chuck know about your little coke problem?" Nate questioned and Isadora didn't responded, instead she chose to glare at him. "I thought so, I wonder what he'll have to say about it…"

"Probably laugh, that is if he actually cares which I doubt he will." Isadora said with small shrug of her shoulders given that Chuck didn't exactly pay too much attention to what she got up to, even if he did he wouldn't have cared. So Nate was threatening her with a rather empty threat.

"That's not true and you know it, Chuck cares about you."

"Chuck only cares about three things and that's money and things he can do with it and you. That's it and unfortunately I don't fit into either of those categories but nice try at the emotional blackmail. You're not as good as Chuck but your getting there…"

"You're his twin sister."

"And? You act like that should mean something to me but it doesn't." Isadora replied with an arrogant scoff, it seemed like Nate was forgetting who he was talking to. Isadora was a Bass and caring wasn't exactly a quality that any of them possessed in buckets given who raised her; the Big Bad Bart who showed no emotion whatsoever except disappointment which Isadora no longer classed as an emotion.

"Then you won't mind if I go tell Chuck or maybe even your father." Nate threatened and Isadora swallowed a large lump in her throat, she wasn't expecting Nate to come out with that and it did catch her off guard. "Oh? So you don't have a problem with me telling me Chuck but you do with me talking to Bart?"

"If there is someone who is going to care even less about what I get up to more than Chuck it's Bart but your not going to him Nate. As your going to forget what you saw Nathaniel, forget this conversation as this is going to stay quiet, otherwise I'm going to have go and drop your very big dirty little secret." Isadora threatened.

"How long are you going to hold that over my head? It's been a year already, it won't do any good if you told Isadora it would just hurt Blair and that is the last thing I want to do to her!"

"I'll keep it over you for as long as I want so don't talk to me about keeping secrets Nathaniel Archibald because your just as bad as me." Isadora replied referring to the fact that last year Nate cheated on his long time girlfriend and Isadora's friend Blair with her best friend. Cliché but true.

"Isadora–"

"–I think we're done here so goodbye Nate, ohh and by the way I don't have a coke problem, I was having a bit of fun something that I thought you'd understand but clearly not anymore" Isadora said with a small smile as she walked round over to her limo where her driver was waiting for.

"Where to Miss Bass?"

"I'm not too sure yet George, let's just drive around for a while until I make up my mind." Isadora said to her driver once she had entered the limo, after that little confrontation with Nate it made Isadora feel slightly glum and need of cheering up. But the kind of cheering up she wanted wasn't the kind you could get at Bendel's, it was the kind of cheering up that involved an conspicuous amount of alcohol.

* * *

_Spotted: N and I not having the most friendlist of reunions, wonder what happened between those two? last time i checked these two were as close to friends as you can get on the UES. Whatever's going on, it's only a matter of time until i find out..._


	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the lobby of the Palace hotel as best she could without drawing any attention to herself Isadora stumbled into the elevator and pressed a couple of buttons and pretty soon the door shut. Once she reached a floor she recognized Isadora made her way down the hallway, stopping once she reached the door marked 1812. Banging on the door repeatedly in a rather weak manner for few seconds the door finally opened to reveal Chuck who was dressed in his pyjamas looking like he had only just gotten up and not too pleased to see his sister. Pushing past him Isadora walked into his suite, sliding off her jacket and shoes, dropping them onto the floor along with her bag before heading towards her brother's bathroom, ignoring the woman sleeping in her brother's bed on the way. Once she got to the bathroom Isadora made her way over to the toilet and knelt down on her knees and proceeded to throw up several times.

"Thanks Chuckie, I owe you one…" Isadora murmured leaning against the bathroom wall after flushing the toilet "Figured I'd do my annual sisterly duty and burden you given that I can't recall where my suite is at the moment."

"Is that all you have to say sis?" Chuck questioned.

"What else is there for me to say?"

"An explanation would be nice given that I've been covering for you for the last three days since you did that not so vanishing act of yours three days ago. Not to mention how you intend on repaying me for lying to the Big Bad Bart, you know it wasn't easy but I manage to convince him you were with Blair…

"What are you talking about Chuck? I saw you yesterday morning when we had breakfast together–" Isadora wearily replied.

"That was three days ago, it's Sunday no one has seen you Thursday except for the various gossip girl blasts that you've been appearing in and I have to admit I'm slightly impressed Isadora, you've become less of a prude and embracing your inner Bass. We may actually be twins after all…"

"Three days huh? How is that even possible? I don't exactly remember anything, all I know is I woke up and I had no idea where I was or who I was with. All I can remember is deciding I was bored and I wanted to have some fun…" Isadora said with a small chuckle as she slowly stood back up and made her way over to the sink and rinsed her mouth out. "You know Charles, you could help out instead of watching me suffer…"

"And where would the fun be in all of that? I much prefer watching the still slightly drunk mess that is my oh so beloved big sister…" Chuck quipped.

"I really must have pissed someone off to land you as my brother, now if you'll excuse me, I have a long and very overdue appointment with my bed so if you will excuse me I'll see you later Chuck." Isadora said making her way from the sink and towards the door but she didn't get too far as after she took two steps out of the bathroom Chuck grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast Isadora, Eleanor Waldorf is throwing a little soirée at the Waldorf penthouse in just over two hours and we're both required to go, so sleep is going to have to evade you a little while longer Isadora."

"N-No Chuck, no I'm not going instead you are going to navigate me to my suite and make me a little nightcap then I'm going to crawl into bed and hopefully die blissfully." Isadora replied as she swallowed a huge amount of bile in her throat, she was not up for schmoozing with her fellow upper east siders and their deranged parents.

"Afraid not sis, so your just going to have to make yourself somewhat presentable and just fake it until you make it sis."

Isadora narrowed her eyes as best she could at Chuck. "Unlike you I haven't been drinking the hard liquor since I was fifteen so I'm not apt at faking it until I make as you are so I'm going to going to bed and that's final–"

"–Big Bad Bart is also scheduled to make an appearance." Chuck announced.

"Get room service ordered to my room and I'll be ready in just over an hour."

True to word Isadora was sobered up and presentable to society in just over the space of an hour as the last thing she wanted to do was get in trouble with her father yet again. Two hours later the two of them were at the Waldorf penthouse house, which was filled with the usual upper siders for a party that was being thrown for no particular reason and Isadora was idly walking around the penthouse looking for something to eat that would settle her stomach until she ended up running into Eleanor Waldorf; Blair's mother who was a famous designer whose husband left her for a male model last year.

"Oh Isadora Bass, how are you darling?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine thank you Mrs. Waldorf." Isadora replied with a small smile.

"Please call me Eleanor and it is lovely to see as always, please enjoy the party." Eleanor said before walking off with her companion but as the two left Isadora over heard Mrs. Waldorf gossiping about her. "Lovely girl, such a beauty but a shame about the family she comes from although she is nothing like the rest of her family…"

Laughing at the slightly odd yet accurate description of her placed in her family Isadora walked away and grabbed a glass of champagne given that she was bored, sober and her father hadn't made an appearance, which meant that he wasn't going to appear anytime soon. Making her way into the lounge of the penthouse Isadora walked over to where her brother was sitting with Isabel and Kati.

"See you've decided to resume drinking, you seem to be impressing me with each passing moment sis." Chuck said as he raised the glass of scotch in hand for a mock toast.

"And yet you seem to be irritating with each passing moment such as your little stunt earlier at the Palace and then there was something else that's just come to my attention, I remember telling you that I didn't want to see a certain someone and yet they seemed to find me given that you told them my whereabouts." Isadora said after draining her entire glass.

"What can I say?"

"An apology would be nice but we all know your not capable of that but I'll figure out someway to get you back for that don't you worry Bass I'll just deal with our 'friend' first." Isadora warned.

"You can deal with Nathaniel once Blair's finished 'having her way' with him." Chuck replied making a subtle yet obvious reference to the fact that Blair and Nathaniel were finally going to have sex after dating since kindergarten and lose their virginities to each other. Well that would be true if it wasn't for the fact Nate lost his last summer to someone who wasn't Blair.

"I guess I can wait." Isadora replied with a small laugh and Chuck matched it with his own trademark smirk that was until a buzzing sound went off from inside Isadora's purse and opening it, she grabbed her phone to see that it was a new blast from gossip girl although she didn't pay attention to what it actually said.

"Oh my god! You'll never believe what's on gossip girl!" Kati gasped in shock.

"Someone saw Serena getting off a train at Grand Central." Isabel said and the news was the last thing that Isadora was expecting to hear given that Serena van der Woodsen took off mysteriously to boarding school last year never to be heard off again. Deciding that the blast that she so quickly disregarded was now worthy of her time Isadora took out her phone and read the blast that was probably the most interesting not to mention scandalous piece of gossip of the year.

_Hey Upper East Siders. Gossip Girl here. And I have the biggest news ever. One of my many sources, Melanie91, sends us this: "Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand: Serena van der Woodsen." Was it only a year ago our It Girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school"? And just as suddenly, she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us, Melanie91 sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel. xoxo gossip girl _

Isadora would have been a sceptic given that there had been bogus sightings of Serena all year but gossip girl wouldn't make a claim like that unless she had some kind of proof and she did. Right in front of Isadora's eyes was a photo of the long lost Serena which confirmed everything, looking up from her phone Isadora looked at Chuck and nodded to confirm it. "`She's back. Serena van der Woodsen is officially back in town."

"Good thing were getting a little dull around here…"


	4. Chapter 4

To say Isadora was pleased that school was starting up was a bit of an understatement, there was nothing more that bored her than sitting in a room listening to a barely intelligent and under paid teacher try and teach someone of her intellectual standing something. But going back to Constance got Isadora away from Bart for a few hours which she was grateful for as she had yet to see the Big Bad Bart for more then five minutes since she had come home. Even then Chuck had always been with her and Isadora knew that it was only a matter of time until she was finally alone with her father. That thought made Isadora depressed and she didn't do depressed at this time of the day so she decided to not be responsible, ditch the rest of school and have a bit of fun. Isadora justified doing this as she was Isadora Bass. Chuck always did Isadora that the Bass name allowed them to do whatever they wanted and for once she was going to a bit og her brother's advice.

"Isadora!"

At first Isadora thought she was hearing thing because no one called out to her like that ever and so she continued to walk until she heard her name again. This time Isadora was positive that she had heard someone calling her and turning around she saw no one other than Serena van der Woodsen the former Queen Bee or rather Queen S of the UES making her way over. "Well look who it is, Serena van der Woodsen finally appearing from under that cloud of smoke that you so mysteriously came back in, it's good to see you again S."

"Isadora Bass, I thought that was you as no one on the Upper East Side walks with such ease and sophistication like you do." Serena warmly said as the two friends greeted each other with kisses on the cheek.

"What can I say? I'm Bass, it's one of the things that come most natural to me… But enough about me van der Woodsen, I want to hear all about you given that you slipped away one day never to be heard from again…" Isadora pressed as the biggest mystery of the whole Serena disappearance was what she had gotten up to whilst she was in boarding school.

"There's nothing much to say Isadora, I needed to get away for a while and boarding school was the best place for me. Connecticut isn't like here, there's no drama, nothing happened in the slightest." Serena said and Isadora wasn't convinced in the slightest.

"Then why don't I believe you in the slightest?" Isadora teased.

"What about you? I hear that you pulled quite the disappearing act yourself!" Serena retorted, in the same teasing manner.

"Darling I didn't disappear I was exiled for the summer and unlike you it wasn't a self imposed. I was forced out of Manhattan…" Isadora idly replied, thinking back to when she was told to pack her bag and go to JFK where there was a private plane waiting to take her to Australia.

"By who?" Blair?"

Isadora laughed. "Blair? That's funny Serena. I know you've be gone a year but surely you must remember that as a Bass I don't abide to the monarchy. But no I wasn't banished out of town by Blair, I was forced to leave by someone much more terrifying than Waldorf, someone who is feared by many and has power that Queen B can only dream of. The name Bartholomew Bass ring a bell?"

"Bart? Your dad was the reason why you left during the summer… What did you do Isadora?" Serena questioned and Isadora chuckled as she walked a few steps away before twirling back around to face Serena. Isadora hadn't realized until now but she had missed her old friend whilst she had been gone but that didn't matter now that Serena was back and the fun could really begin.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Isadora quipped in mild bemusement. "But how are you van der Woodsen? Glad to be back in the Upper East Side where the rich play to their hearts content under the watchful eye of gossip girl?"

"For the most part, everything's changed but yet it's still the same." Serena noted.

"That's the Upper East Side for you S, nothing ever changes as there will always be the back stabbing, gold diggers, drinking, drugs and all the other despicable acts that we the wealthy get away with these days. It's a funny little place that we call home and speaking of home, I hear that you and your mother have taken up residence at the Palace."

"And how do you know that?"

"People talk Serena, especially if you're the daughter of their employer." Isadora stated purposely avoiding saying future owner as she was well aware that Bart was never going to let her be in charge of Bass Industries one day. The Big Bad Bart would have the business he built up from scratch burn to the ground than leave it to either of his two children. "How's your brother? I haven't seen Eric in a while and we all know how fond I am of the Little van der Woodsen. Now that your book, it's only right that Eric makes a triumphant return too…"

"Eric's good, he's still in Miami with my Aunt Carol and we're not too sure when he's coming back, he's having far too much fun down there." Serena replied much to Isadora's disappointment.

"That's a shame… Next time you speak to him, send him my love will you? Eric is everything I could have wanted in a little brother but instead I wind up with the Basstard known as Chuck. Pain in my ass and lacks any of the sweetness that your brother has…" Isadora wearily noted.

"Sure thing…" Serena replied with a laugh just as Isadora's phone buzzed from inside her jacket pocket and pulling it out, she saw it was a gossip girl blast. _Spotted: I and S, playing catch up outside the Met… Wonder what B will have to say about this?_ Isadora laughed at the blast which included a picture of her and Serena laughing before she placed the phone back in her jacket. Isadora had to hand it to gossip girl, she may be an insufferable bitch who loved nothing more than reporting on the lives of Isadora and her fellow Upper East Siders but she had quite the minions and followers. Isadora would allow herself to admit that it was rather impressive how one 'girl' had been turning the Upper East Side upside down for just under three years now. "I see that smile on your face Isadora… Whose the boy?"

"There is no boy van der Woodsen… Admirers yes but no particular one as none are brave enough to take on a Bass. All to afraid of the family in which I come from and besides this smile didn't come from a boy, it came from gossip girl!" Isadora corrected.

"She's still at it?"

"Of course, in fact in even more force than before…" Isadora noted before smiling. "What are you doing right now van der Woodsen?"

"Um… Going back to school, aren't you?"

"No I'm not, I am going to go have a bit of fun something which I won't find in economics and I was hoping you might want to join me, you know to celebrate your homecoming?" Isadora offered pulling out a small item out of her purse and showing it to Serena.

"Am I with the wrong twin or something ? Since when did you start smoking pot Isadora?" Serena asked in mock horror.

"Times have changed S, this good girl is not quite so good anymore… So what do you have to say? Care to join me or will you be dreadfully boring and go back to Constance?"

"I'm afraid I'm going back to Constance."

"Connecticut has turned you into a real bore van der Woodsen but go right ahead and go back to school but if you ever change your mind and want to have some real fun then I'm still in my old suite…"


	5. Chapter 5

Isadora had been summoned. She had been summoned to the offices of Bass Industries by father and when the Big Bad Bart told you to come down to his office you went because he wasn't asking you to come. He was telling you to come and you did not ignore a direct order from Bart Bass especially if he was your father. Isadora had been fearing this day every since she came home from Australia, up until now she avoided seeing her father as well as being alone with him. There was a reason why people called him the Big Bad Bart and it wasn't because they were jealous of his wealth and achievements. Stepping out of the elevator Isadora headed in the direction of the CEO's office, ignoring all the stares that were following her until she reached the desk of Pamela Greener. The personal assistant of her father's for the last eight years and she plastered a pleasant smile on her face as to disguise her nerves. This was the last place Isadora wanted to be but she was not going to disobey an order from her father.

"Miss Bass! What a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?" Pam asked.

"My father asked if I could stop by so we could have a little conversation." Isadora said forcing her best fake smile onto her face, as she knew Bart did not ask her to come down here on a Friday afternoon for a simple conversation. She was in trouble and Isadora knew it, she wasn't exactly sure why she was in trouble but she could venture a few guessed given what she had been up to in the last few days.

"Of course, let me just let him know that you've arrived." Pamela said getting up from behind her desk and walking to over to the dark wooden doors that Bart Bass worked behind. Isadora stood where she was and watched as Pamela knocked on the door before opening the door slightly and sticking her head in the office before coming back out. "Your father will see you now Miss Bass…"

Isadora felt the fear in the pit of her stomach and slowly she crossed the room and walked into her father's office, shutting the door behind her. Isadora quietly took several steps further into the office, standing in the middle of the office and waited for whatever was coming for her and for her father to tell her to sit, when he was good and ready of course. Bart knew she was there but he didn't look up from his paperwork, this was typical Bart Bass behaviour to make Isadora feel guilty; to show her that he had to stop working in order to deal with her. Isadora wasn't stupid, she figured it out years ago but it still worked as she knew that Bart Bass was not a man to be trifled with, the man was feared and respected but also brilliant. Isadora was willing to admit to all of that as Bart was better than herself and Chuck and the whole manipulation thing. Usually what came next was the battle of the wills and whoever broke first was the weakest, Bart was the best of course but Chuck was very good as he generally went an hour before breaking. But Isadora? She could barely last fifteen minutes in front of Bart but then against no one can last against Bart, as it can't be done. The man was a silent and deadly predator with at least twenty years experience under his suit and he just so happened to be her father.

"Sit down Isadora." Bart firmly said and not needing to be told twice, Isadora sat down in an armchair that was facing her father's desk. Isadora feared her father whilst respecting him at the same time as the man was not nicknamed the Big Bad Bart for being a pushover. It was a shame that he couldn't say the same thing about her as all Isadora that Bart didn't think much of her or Chuck, blaming them for the loss of his wife Evelyn as she died in child birth. Isadora hated him for that but yet it never seemed to stop her or Chuck desperately trying to gain their fathers approval. "How's school?"

Isadora knew Bart wasn't asking about school because he actually cared but it was just something for him to say before he finally got to the point. "Very well, I'm glad to be back…"

"Which brings me to why you are here Isadora." Bart interrupted finally looking up from his papers and staring at Isadora with infamous icy blue stare that was capable of crippling people with fear. Made Isadora realize that she shouldn't have come here sober, she should have had a drink or several before she came here. "You embarrassed this family with you irresponsible, reckless not to mention inconsiderate behaviour with the son of a potential business partner. Such behaviour is typical from your brother but I will not tolerate that kind of behaviour from you. I have not spent the money or time on trying to make you into a respectable young woman worthy of the Bass name for you to turn into someone like Serena van der Woodsen. I will not have a repeat of what happened at the start of this summer, am I making myself clear Isadora?"

"Yes sir." Isadora quietly replied.

"Next time I won't just send you to Australia for the summer, I'll leave you there." Bart threatened before returning back to his work and Isadora knew that the conversation was over and she was being dismissed. So she got up and wordlessly left her father's office without another a work.

"Did you have a nice conversation with your father Miss Bass?" Pamela asked as Isadora made her way out of her father's office.

"It was very productive." Isadora replied with another forced smile as she left, she was in quite a bit of shock over what Bart had just said to her. Especially about the part about the money and time he's put into her so she would be worthy of the Bass name. Isadora could have laughed when Bart mentioned spending time with her because he never did, Isadora had few memories of Bart being present in her childhood. All she could remember was the several nannies, au pairs and tutors that Bart threw money at to keep his children away from him and preoccupied. Bart didn't want to be a parent so he paid people to do the job that he should have been doing. Bart Bass maybe a brilliant business man but an utter joke as a father, Isadora was well aware that all the elocution and etiquette lessons she had over the years and all her achievement was never going to make her truly worthy of a Bass in Bart's eyes. So Isadora decided that she would go meet up with Bart's other disappointment for quality sibling time, so she pulled out her phone and her not so beloved brother.

"Well if it isn't my big sister, I take it you've survived the Bart inquisition…" Chuck began

"Barley, I've just had the fear of Bass struck into me so let's go do something fun…"


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of her hotel phone going off woke Isadora up from her somewhat drunken slumber, she had gone to the kiss on the lips party last night and judging by how she felt clearly she had too much champagne on an empty stomach. Isadora's memories weren't too great of what had happened last night but she was grateful that at least she came home alone, last thing she needed was to bring some boy home after Bart given her that lecture, threatening to send her back to Australia for good if she embarrassed him again because of her antics with a boy. Isadora didn't want to get up, she wanted sleep for a few more hours but that phone just kept ringing and so reluctantly Isadora pushed her duvet off her and sat up in bed and picked the phone up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Bass this is the wake up call you requested and reminder about the brunch that your father is hosting for his foundation today."

"Of course, thank you." Isadora wearily said before hanging up the phone, the last thing she wanted to be doing today was going to some stupid brunch when she felt the way did but Isadora had no choice in the matter. Given that Bart was hosting this brunch in his own hotel both Isadora and Chuck had to show, if even if they were dying Bart expected to suck it up for a few hours so they could make him look good. Isadora along with Chuck were expected to turn up and be on their best behaviour because they weren't allowed to disgrace the Bass name in public. Isadora was going to have to play the doting daughter, smile and be gracious when people told her how wonderful her father was. Then she'd have to agree with them, pay Bart compliments when he was earshot but also compliment his friends and business associates. Sometimes Isadora hated being Bass.

But none the less Isadora got out of bed and forced herself to get ready for this brunch despite knowing that it was going to bell hell on earth, or as close as hell to got the upper east side. Once Isadora was dressed and somewhat mentally prepared for kissing ass and making her father out to be better than god she decided to go check on Chuck. If she had struggled to get out bed this morning, no doubt he was still in bed. Or so she thought as when Isadora had got up to Chuck's suite he was showing up two maids who had clearly stayed the night.

"Miss Bass…"

"Ladies." Isadora replied with a roll of her eyes as she walked past them to enter the suite, Chuck never surprised her anymore with tasteless and vulgar behaviour however the black eye he was sporting did. It looked pretty fresh but Isadora had no recollection of seeing her brother being punched in the face, which she would have paid to see. Chuck's suite was a tip and Nate was there much to Isadora's dismay. "That is a horrible shiner you have Chuck."

"Observant as always Isadora." Chuck sneered as he shut the door.

"Someone has to be." Isadora quipped as she went and sat down on the sofa which Nate had clearly slept on whilst he along with Chuck made their way to the bar. Isadora wasn't surprised when Chuck headed straight for the blender to make his disgusting yet oddly effective hangover cure, as Chuck looked like crap as did Nate.

"Hey Isadora…"

"Nathaniel." Isadora dryly replied with none of the enthusiasm Nate had, she wasn't exactly sure where she stood with him at the moment and she honestly thought that was a good thing after the encounter they had a few days ago. Isadora looked at him briefly before turning her attention to Chuck, as she wanted to know how he got that black eyes. "So someone must have punched you pretty hard for you to end up with that, huh Chuck?

"That guy must have popped you pretty hard, you should never mess with a guy's sister. You should know that better than most as guys won't even ask Isadora out because she's your sister and you've kind of made it clear that she is off limits. So you can't really blame that guy." Nate added.

****"If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him." Chuck said in a dark tone of voice.

****"What, 'cause we kill people now?" Isadora sceptically asked. "Are you gonna strangle him with your scarf?"

****"Don't mock the scarf, Isadora. It's my signature." Chuck warned as he went about creating his little hangover concoction

****"Your sister has a point Chuck, death by scarf: Not that intimidating." Nate added and both Isadora as well as Chuck rolled their eyes, it was beyond clear that Nate was saying that to get back into Isadora's graces.

"He sucker-punched me, I told you. Besides, better a broken nose than a broken heart." Chuck retorted.

"What? I didn't even talk to Serena last night." Nate replied which just about said everything Isadora needed to know about his crush/infatuation for his girlfriends best friend. Isadora actually found it to be somewhat amusing in a pathetic, sad and desperate way.

****"Who said anything about Serena?" Chuck quipped.

"You are pathetic Nathaniel, you really are. I'd tell you grow some bulls but clearly you chopped them off years ago and gave one to Blair and the other to Serena. I don't think I've ever seen anything so pathetic and miserable not to mention downright tragic and ridiculous all at the same time." Isadora stated which drew the attention of both Nate and Chuck.

"Really Isadora?" Nate questioned.

"Oh that's right… The two of you aren't talking and by that I mean that beloved big sister has been giving you the silent treatment the entire summer Nate." Chuck said and the glint in his eyes told Isadora that he was very much enjoying this whole thing. "Remind me why?"

"You want to know Chuck?" Nate began.

"Nathaniel shut up, I believe I've warned you about sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong and what the consequences would be." Isadora said as she rose from her seat. If Nate thought he was going to spill her recent activities to Chuck then he was sourly mistaken. Isadora was a Bass and they did not give into blackmail, they were the ones who did the blackmailing.

"I told Blair." Nate stated and Isadora couldn't' help but chuckle, maybe he did have more balls then she originally gave him credit for.

"You may have told her but I can tell everyone else and your days as golden boy will suddenly become less golden considering everything I know about Nathaniel. So I'd remember that and keep my mouth firmly shut otherwise this bitch will make your life a living hell and you know what they say? Hell hath no fury like a Bass scorned." Isadora retorted before being interrupted by a sound of clapping and Isadora didn't even have to look to see that it was her brother.

"Very impressive you two."

"I just came here to make sure that you were awake and getting ready for brunch Charles because if I have to suffer through the entire thing then I'm sure as hell making sure my twin brother will be joining me at today's little soirée. So don't be later, you know Daddy Bass hates it when we make a bad first impression…" Isadora darkly stated, glaring at both Nate and Chuck before leaving her brother's suite and heading down to the ballroom where brunch was taking place to see how the final preparations were going. Forty minutes later, the appearance of dozens of guests including a sober and clean Chuck and Nate, brunch has began, with the majority of the guests are business associates or board members of Bass Industries. Although there were other guests however after her fifth time making her way round the room Isadora soon became board of them until she spotted Serena with some random guy which piped her interest so much that she went over to speak to them. "Well look who it is, van der Woodsen I am so glad to see you."

"Hi Isadora, I'd like you to meet Dan Humphrey…" Serena says slightly nervous which Isadora found to be weird as the Serena she knew didn't know the meaning of the word nervous. But Isadora didn't focus on that instead she turned her attention over to Serena's friend Dan. "And Dan this is a friend of mine Isadora Bass."

"Bass? As in Chuck Bass?" Dan asks surprised and Isadora couldn't help but grin.

"You've met my little brother I see."

"Chuck's your little brother?" Dan questioned.

"Isadora and Chuck are twins." Serena began to explain.

"I'm the oldest, smartest and more likeable one of the two of us, but enough about me you two go eat and enjoy yourself. I'll find you both later when I have some free time…" Isadora said waving the two of them off before going off to grab something to eat and drink without Bart seeing her, this may be a brunch but Isadora was working and there was no working on the job for her. But what Bart didn't know wasn't going to kill him as Isadora swiped a glass of champagne.

"This is painfully boring." Chuck said sneaking up on Isadora and she turned to face her brother who literally looked how she was feeling about this entire thing. But the upside was that they were suffering together. The Bass twins may be as different as night and day but they always stuck together.

"I think I'd have more fun poking my eyes out, Bart has no idea what the definition of fun is." Isadora said as her and Chuck began walking round the ballroom, pretending to be in an in-depth conversation so that no one would disturb them

"You know after Nathaniel told me about several very interesting new habits you've picked up this summer Isadora and I must say I'm very proud. Especially after I found your little stash hidden away in your suite, you might want to think a new hiding place for your drugs whilst you're at it." Chuck revealed and Isadora stopped walking and looked at her brother, downing the entire contents of her glass she could not believe Nate had told him. Isadora wasn't going to kill him, that would be took kind not to mention she couldn't make him suffer if he was dead but she was going to make Nathaniel Archibald wish he had kept his pretty boy mouth shut.

"Charles! Isadora!" At the sound of their names the two Bass siblings saw that it was Bart who was calling him as he excused himself from his present company and motioned for them to come to him. Forcing smiles on their faces, Chuck and Isadora obliged their father.

"It's like the man always knows, when we're talking about him" Isadora quietly murmured.

"Father" Chuck said once he and Isadora reached Bart, who took Chuck's shoulder and led him away from the crowd and Isadora followed them.

"The invitation said black tie not black eye." Bart began which caused Isadora and Chuck to laugh slightly at the joke. "Are you alright? I mean if you're in some kind of trouble…"

Chuck shook his head and Isadora was almost bowled over by Bart's seemingly concern about his son. "Only of my own making –"

"–But it was my fault." Isadora interrupted, covering for Chuck despite not knowing the finer details of how face came to look the way it currently did. And Bart just sighed in response.

"Why do you think I do all this, huh? This party is for you both. Ok, so you can meet people. You know, become a part of something, make some kind of change." Bart said and Isadora pretended to be somewhat interested in what her father had to say which would probably be a veiled lecture of some kind knowing him.

"Really? I thought it was another excuse for an open bar and, eh, re-hiring the Milanese statues." Chuck joked referring to the models in the room who had been painted to resemble marble statues.

"Do me a favor, will you? Lose the scotch... it's barely noon." Bart said with a small smile before walking away and Isadora watched as Chuck's face fell. Like she said before they tried so hard to get Bart's approval and praise but nothing ever seemed to work.

"Ignore him, the Big Bad Bart needs that stick taken out of his ass" Isadora said referring to their father by his infamous nickname to cheer up her brother which worked for the slightest moment. Taking his scotch out of his hand, Isadora took her father's advice for her brother and she lost it by swallowing it. "We're the Bass Twins, nobody tells us what we can or can't do Charles."

Chuck smirked. "That's right."

"I'm glad you remember, now I'm going to get another drink! Don't you dare think about getting into any more mischief without me." Isadora instructed as she left Chuck to head over the bar but unfortunately for her she was intercepted by Bart on her way.

"Richard, you remember my eldest Isadora?" Bart said to his companion.

"It's been a while but of course I do, everyone knows Bart Bass' daughter it's very nice to see you again Isadora."

"It's nice to see you again, Mr. Monroe." Isadora replied with a smile, as she greeted an old business acquaintance of Bart's. Eloquence was something you had to eat, sleep and breath here on the upper east side which Isadora and Chuck were no exceptions to that growing up.

"Beautiful daughter you've got Bart, even has those same ruthless eyes of yours but she manages to not look as scary." Richard Monroe commented and Bart pretend to look proud about receiving a compliment about one of his offspring. "Tell me Isadora will you be involved Bass Industries sometime in the future?"

Isadora saw her father give her a look that seemed encouraging but she knew it was anything but. "Perhaps, someday after college but that won't be for a while yet, but until then I'm happy to learn anything I can. My father is one of the best to learn from, did you know he brought his first building when he was only twenty two? It's amazing what he's achieved since that day…"

"Beautiful and smart, you've done a very good job with this one, Bass." Richard Monroe told Bart and Isadora had to try her very hardest not to roll her eyes at Bart taking the credit for how she turned out as that was down to the various nannies did… Isadora had to stand there for god knows how long bored out of her skull until she spotted Blair of all people having a conversation with Dan Humphrey and the two of them were joined by Nate and Serena who both looked kind of flustered. Excusing herself from Bart and his friend, Isadora went go see what all the fireworks were about.

"–She was waiting in a hotel room… for my boyfriend." Blair told Dan and Isadora knew she had clearly missed the start of the conversation but she had arrived at the right time.

"To talk!" Serena insisted.

"About why we weren't talking" Nate added and Isadora didn't quite believe him given that he was all but in love with Serena and judging by the looks of it Blair didn't believe him either.

"The two of you were in a hotel room to talk about why you weren't talking? Sounds kind of suspicious if you ask me…" Isadora could help but state and Nate shot her a dirty look but she wasn't here to save him.

"Exactly!" Blair said.

"Why weren't you talking? Does this have anything to do with why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" Dan asked Serena before addressing Nate for the latter part of his question and Isadora was glad she was here because this was getting even more interesting by the second.

"You were what?" Blair demanded, her voice started to go up an octave or two.

"And here I thought you were waiting for me." Chuck added as he joined the ever expanding group.

"Don't be so full of yourself, it's an unattractive quality." Isadora said scolding her brother in a teasing manner, which only caused him to smirk in amusement. Chuck actually being here was a good thing and it could help her.

"Oh, exactly what the situation needs: Chuck. Now what is going on here?" Dan asked looking around the room confused as it was clear that everyone else knew something that he didn't. As Isadora realized that, she also realized Chuck knew about Serena and Nate hooking up and had kept it quiet for almost a year without saying a word to her.

"We were just getting to that." Blair said plastering a fake smile on her face and Isadora couldn't help but chuckle.

"Blair, please, don't do this." Serena pleaded.

"Sorry, did you want to tell him?" Blair asked Serena.

"I'll tell him" Chuck offered.

"You know?" Nate and Blair both asked at the same time.

Chuck shared a knowing look with Isadora. "I know everything…"

"And apparently I know nothing." Dan said to no one in particular

"Look, Dan, it was a long time ago and I regret it..." Serena attempted to explain, no doubt trying to smoothen the fast approaching blow that was coming Dan's way.

"Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl–" Chuck began.

"So you slept with best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it in a very weird way. Although Nate still being hung up on you after all this time is very pathetic." Isadora announced interrupting Chuck before he could drop the big bombshell as since Nate had told Chuck her little secret, she was keeping to her promise of making his life hell. And to do that she needed to drop the no so secret about him and Serena hooking up last year at the Shepherd wedding. Whilst Serena was Isadora's friend, she was also collateral damage as Isadora was mainly concerned with messing with Nate. Isadora was sending a message nobody pissed her off and got away with it.

"Isadora!" Nate hissed.

"I warned you!" Isadora shot back, not feeling guilty in the slightest over her actions.

"Is that true?" Dan asked Serena, who looked away.

"Well, than she ran away and lied about it. I just thought you should know before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl in her perfect world... and then get left all alone with no one but your 'Cabbage Patch Kid'." Blair informed Dan when Serena failed to answer him, which just confirmed everything to them all despite everything here knowing what had gone on except Dan of course.

"Cabbage Patch?" Nate asked

"Did you talk to my sister?" Dan questions Blair and Isadora was at a loss right, they had moved on from Serena and Nate to cabbage patch dolls and a sister that Dan apparently had.

"Ah, yes, little Jenny. Do believe she and I have some unfinished business." Chuck said with a quiet laugh.

"You stay away from her…" Dan warned Chuck as he took a few steps closer to Chuck and it all fell into place for Isadora as earlier when they were up in Chuck's suite Nate had said something about whoever punched Chuck and not messing with his sister. Which meant that last night Dan had punched Chuck after he had done something to his sister, now it all made sense except for the cabbage patch doll part.

"Poor devil, so little time so many sluts to fu..." Chuck began in a taunting manner but doesn't get to finish as Dan pushed Chuck who crashed into a waiter causing him to fall down, and all guests turn around to look at the scene.

"It's fine! It's fine! Everyone can stop looking. He's a jerk. But it's my fault and I'm leaving." Dan announced to everyone in the ballroom.

"I'll go with you…" Serena started.

"Actually I prefer if you didn't" Dan replied before storming out and Isadora caught sight of Bart who looked angry, embarrassed and pissed which meant that her and Chuck were going to be in a heap loads of trouble later. But at the moment Isadora really couldn't care less about what Bart thought.

"Hope you're happy." Nate told Isadora after Blair stormed off and Isadora just took a few steps towards him and smirked. They send revenge was best served cold and that karma was a bitch and they were so right but Isadora wasn't even started with Nate. He was going to feel the wrath of Isadora Beatrice Bass whether he liked it or not.

"Very happy indeed, I told you not to mess with me Nathaniel."


End file.
